bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 161 (Halloween Mario)
Plot When the Guppies released a vampire out of his suitcase.They must work together and put the vampire back in his suitcase and saved their Halloween Treats from being stolen by Rupert. Production Scary Shadows Spooky Story Night Time Bats Batty for Bats A Guppy Scout Scary Fun Adventure Halloween Experiment Going Wrong Science Experiment Explosion and The Noise Be Gone Earbuds Songs Ballet The Real Music in You Invincible Life is Sweet Trivia # Starting with this episode Leah's hair has become straighter than ever in this episode # The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits They wore costumes due to the Halloween Festival # The similar instrumental"In My Neighbourhood"played while Zach,Leah,Molly and the Genies swim along the ground Running Gags # Zach getting scared at the Halloween festival # When amazed or surprised Leah uses halloween based comments Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Hadley Belle Miller as Horse #1 # Richard Binsley as Horse #2 # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Jay Gragnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Sam Vincent as Batty # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're getting ready for bed." * Leah: "C'mon." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready for bed.) * Leah: "Our bed is so soft." * Zach: "And so comfy." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Good night kids." * Both: "Good night." (Zach suddenly turns on the light.) * Leah: "Whoops I forgot the light." * Zach: (Gasps). (Zach turns on the light.) * Leah: "Zach what is it.What's wrong." * Zach: "I'm scared of the open closet door." * Leah: "Oh now I get it.The closet door is open.Do you want to close it." * Zach: "No way.Not me." * Leah: "No.Why are you afraid of the closet." * Zach: "Yeah I'm scared." * Leah: "Oh you poor little fella.Don't worry I'll do it.Watch me.I'm so good at closing closet doors." (But when Leah got to the closet.) * Leah: "Oh now I see what you mean.It's so dark and echoey." * Zach: "I'm so scared." * Leah: "Hey don't be scared Zach.You had nothing to worry about.Remember you are Detective Zach." * Zach: "Huh." * Leah: "And I'm Detective Leah.Come with me Detective Zach and I'll show you how to be brave." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Uh that would be me teaching you.Detective Leah.Oh wait a minute." (She whistled for the horses.) * Leah: "Aha.Here they are." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "You may be seated Detective Zach and I may be seated too." * Zach: "I never rode a horse when we're detectives before." * Leah: "Well Junior Detectives always know how to sit and ride on horses.Alright now let's go." (A scarf covers up Leah.) * Leah: "Whoa.Wait.I can't see a thing.Oh that's better.Alright Detective Zach all you have to do now is follow me." (Zach followed Leah into the closet.The background changed into a Forest.Zach and Leah are now in their detective uniforms.) * Leah: "Here we are Detective Zach.The forest." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "This is where the Junior Detectives solve mysteries there.You're very lucky because I the bravest Detective Leah know everything there is to know about being a brave Detective.Everything." * Horse #1: "We're brave horses too.Aren't we." * Horse #2: "Yes we're the bravest horses ever." * Leah: "Checking things out and investigating is what Junior Detectives do best.Now stay here Detective Zach.I'll check things out." (Leah dismounted her horse and checks things out.) * Leah: "Hmm.Any bats here.Nope no bats.Are there some tickle spiders behind this tree.Nope no spiders.Is there a wolf under here." * Horse #1: "A wolf.Did she say a wolf." * Horse #2: "Yes.I think she did." * Horse #1: "Wow.Wouldn't that be exciting.I always wanted to see a wolf." * Horse #2: "Me too." * Leah: "Nope all clear.No Bats,No tickle spiders and no wolves either." * Horse #1: "Aw no wolves." * Horse #2: "Hey don't worry we'll see one." * Zach: "Detective Leah look." * Leah: "What is that." * Zach: "I don't know." * Leah: "Let's go investigate.C'mon Detective Zach.Adventure awaits for nobody." (They galloped for a closer look.) * Leah: "Hey Zach look.A Festival.It might a good time to see what the guppies are up to this time." (They trotted in the Festival.They see everybody here.) * Horse #1: "There it is.The wolf." * Leah: "Detective Zach look.There's our friends." (They even see Molly,Gil and her genies at the Dancing Studio.) * Leah: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Zach: "Nice outfit." * Molly: "Thanks Zach.But tonight you can call me Princess Molly.Princess of the Swans." * Gil: "Honk.Honk." * Leah: "Colliding Candycorns." * Gil: "And tonight you guys can call me Prince Gil.Prince of the Swans." * Molly: "And my Genies are pretend Genies." * Zach: "Oh right." * Leah: "We can do that.Can't We." * Zach: "Indeed We will." * Molly: "This is the Halloween Festival.Welcome to Tarrytown." * Zach: "Tarrytown." * Leah: "Wow." * Horse #1: "She's a Princess and he's a Prince.Aw too bad.I was sure it was a wolf." * Horse #2: "Me too.But now did I think about it.Wolves are much smaller and they have big eyes." * Horse #1: "Big eyes.Good hint.Let's look around for big eyes." * Gil: "Hey guys.What are you guys gonna be." * Zach: "I thought you'd never asked." * Leah: "Tonight.We're the Trusty Junior Detectives." * Zach: "All Detectives for one." * Leah: "And one Detective for all." * Molly: "The Halloween Festival is gonna be Spook-Tacular." * Glimmer: "I know." * Chloe: "It's gonna be a night to remember." * Gil: "Yeah.It's gonna be the very best we can be." * Molly: "I love to dance.But I'm in a little dancing discussion right now." * Deema: "I'll say.Your dance moves make no Franken-Sense(Laughs)That's 1.My twelve puns of Halloween are off to a Spook-Tastic start.I only need to come up with eleven scares(Laughs)Make that 10." * Zach: "Let's walk along the Featival grounds." * Leah: "Yeah." * Molly: "Okay then.Let's go." (The sextet swim along the ground.They see Mrs Grouper in the miniature golf course.) * Molly: "Hey Mrs Grouper." * Mrs Grouper: "Hey kids.Ya know what we did before we went to the festival.We went trick or treating." * Deema: "What's that Mrs Grouper.I can broomstickly hear you(Laughs)That's 3." * Molly: "Seriously." * Deema: "Molly are you witching me(Laughs)That's 4." (They swam into the kitchen of the Festival.Mr Grouper is busy with something.) * Mr Grouper: "Hey kids.You're just in time to see the Halloween Traditions the Pumpkin Pie." * Molly: "Wow." * Deema: "Look at Mr Grouper getting Pumpkiny with it(Laughs)Number 5." * Mr Grouper: "I love the twelve puns of Halloween.Hey Deema wanna see the Pumpkin Pie." * Deema: "No thanks Mr Grouper.You'll have to ask Zombody else.Get it.Zom.That's 6.I just meowed myself.Ooh 7." * Both: (Giggles). * Mr Grouper: "Meowed." (Molly looks at her watch.) * Molly: "Uh oh.We're supposed to meet the other guppies at the stage.C'mon." (They swam to the Stage.The other guppies came.) * Molly: "This is the stage." * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "It's so amazing." * Molly: "It sure is.Today guppies.We're gonna make a horror movie." * Deema: "I love horror movies." * Nonny: "They're so scary than I thought it would." * Goby: "I know.And I'm glad we brought these flashlights.Because they shine oh so bright." * Oona: "And I hear.When someone shines a flashlight at you.It makes a shadow of yourself." * Boris: "It sure is." * Julia: "I agree." * Oona: "I'm a shadowy Unicorn." * Molly: "Let's get started." * Leah: "Can I direct.I always To direct." * Molly: "Okay Leah.Roll the camera." (Leah turns on the Video Camera.) * Gil: "Okay guys.Time to hear a scary story." * Chloe: "Glimmer.Glimmer more than you ever Glimmer before." * Glimmer: "Great idea.And Chloe.Glow oh so bright.Even in the night." * Molly: "Check it out guys." (The Genies glow.) * Molly: "The Genies's lights are shining on that wall." * Zach: "I see." (Gil gets ready and swims over to the light.) * Molly: "But when Gil gets in front of the light.He somehow blocks some of it.And the part where light can't shine looks dark.That's a shadow." * Leah: "Oh really." * Gil: "Yep.And if I move myself.I can change my shadow." * Both: "How." * Gil: "Watch this guys." (Gil makes a spooky shadow which gives Zach the biggest fright ever.) * Zach: (Yelps). * All: "Whoa.Wow." * Leah: "Jumping Jack o' Lanterns." * Deema: "You made your shadow look like a big spooky bat." * Leah: "Ya know Zach guys.He gets kinda scared sometimes." (Gil got ready again.) * Gil: "Before I start this rehearsal I just want to remind you guys that I'm gonna be narrating a story and then the next person says the next part until we turn the ghost story into a horror movie.Now without further ado." (The strings attached to Gil's wings and he begins narrates the story.) * Gil: "It was a dark and starry night.Some kids are on a camping trip in the wilderness.And then what they saw it made them scared." * Goby: "They saw.The Scary Ghost of Tarrytown.Flying all over Tarrytown like it does every full moon." * Gil: "It cried.Fly Fly Fly high in the sky and the most.You can't catch me I'm the Scary Ghost." * Deema: "They say if anyone catches the Scary Ghost it will have to give you it's treasure." * Nonny: "A stack of golden coins." * Molly: "Then all of a sudden.The Scary Ghost Catchers came with their Ghost Catching Gear.Zach.Leah.You're on." * Both: "Oh right." * Zach: "Hey Scary Ghost." * Leah: "We're gonna get you." (Zach and Leah spring into action.They tried catching the Ghost with their ghost net.) * Zach: "Miss it." * Leah: "Keep trying." * Gil: "Okay Goby.Lower me so Zach and Leah can catch me." * Goby: "I can't wait to see the look on Zach and Leah." (Zach and Leah gets ready and jumps.) * Zach: "Gotcha Scary Ghost." * Leah: "Gotcha." * Gil: "Whoa." * Both: "Oof." * Goby: "Whoa." * Molly: "Cut.Nice work everybody." * All: (Cheering). * Boris: "Anyone want to go spider hunting." * Molly: "I'll come with." * Gil: "We're still in the middle of our fun Shadow Show." * Zach: "We'll come." * Leah: "Yeah.Because we're the junior detectives." * Julia: "What are we waiting for c'mon." (They swam to the stage Attic.) * Molly: "Any sign of spiders Julia." * Julia: "Not yet.Huh.What's this doing here." (Julia finds the spiders under the suitcase.) * Julia: "Whoa." * Boris: "Julia are you alright." * Julia: "Good news I found the spiders." * Zach: "What's this." * Leah: "It's a suitcase to be exact." * Molly: "Let's see what's inside." (They opened the suitcase and finds an action figure of a vampire.) * Molly: "Whoa.We should totally name this vampire.Batty." * Leah: "Great idea." * Zach: "I love it." (Suddenly the vampire turned real.) *Batty: "Dark.I need some darkness." *Molly: "Julia.Turn off your flashlight." *Julia: "Whoa." *Boris: "That's better." *Zach: "I never seen a real vampire before." *Leah: "I saw one on horror movies but I never thought I see a real one." *Batty: "Less talking guys.Get me outside." (They began lifting Batty and carrying him to the outside of the stage.) *Molly: "This is gonna be fun." (Suddenly they lost their grip from Batty.) *Zach: "Whoops sorry." *Leah: "I never thought vampires are this scary." *Chloe: "We still need to get Batty outside." *Glimmer: "Why don't you make a wish Molly." *Molly: "Great idea.For my first wish.I wish we can get Batty outside." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get Batty outside divine." (A stretcher appeared.) *Molly: "Is that a stretcher." *Glimmer: "I made it to bring Batty outside just like you wish for." *Molly: "I was hoping we send Batty outside." *Glimmer: "Oopsie.My mistake Molly." *Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.You tried your best.But sometimes mistakes happen.Maybe if we work together we'll get Batty outside in no time at all." (After the mistake song.They tossed Batty outside.) *Molly: "That was quick." *Chloe: "Sure was." *Glimmer: "I agree." (They saw the forest animals getting into a cab and it drove away.) *Both: "Well that isn't something you see everyday." *Boris: "I know." *Julia: "I never thought Forest Animals got in a cab in my life." (Batty came with a nasty look.) *Batty: "Thanks for setting me free you freaks(Laughs)." *Molly: "Something tells me Batty's somehow...evil." *All: "What." *Batty: "I've been cooped up in my suitcase ever since I became an action figure." *Boris: "Too bad you can't darken the place.Ya scary spooky vampire." *Julia: "Okay.So that's not our best burn but you guys got the point." *Batty: "I don't have too." (He uses his bat amulet.) *Batty: "Turn off these lights." (The lights began to shut down.) *Batty: "Soon the festival will be dark and there will be nowhere for you guys to hide.Now to disappear." (He disappeared into thin air.) *All: (Coughing). *Molly: "Oh no.Boris and Julia go to the storeroom and see if you guys can find any vampire catching gear we can find.We've got a vampire to catch." (Molly was looking through the attic.) *Glimmer: "What's going on." *Chloe: "Yeah.We're having fun but our treat baskets have been stolen by Rupert." *Molly: "What.Oh that sneaky bully.We've got a predicament.Make that two predicaments.We sorta let a vampire out of it's suitcase and we have to catch it before he darkens the festival." *Glimmer: "We'll help." *Chloe: "Yep." *Molly: "We need the book of how to get a vampire back in it's suitcase.Hmm.Let's see.Here we go." *Zach: "What's it say." *Leah: "Yeah.What's it say." *Molly: "Some reading space please.Thank you.To stop a vampire you have to capture it and get it back in it's suitcase." *Zach: "How can we possibly do that." *Leah: "Yeah.But how." *Boris: "Hey guys." *Julia: "Look what we found." (The guppies swim outside with backpacks,nets,flashlights and Molly's Movie Camera.) *All: "No matter what the test.We Guppy Scouts always try our best." *Molly: "We'd better hurry." *Gil: "Let's go." (They swam out of the Festival.) *Deema: "I wonder where Batty is." *Nonny: "And our treat baskets." *Gil: "Maybe the Magic Crystal Ball with tell us where they are." *Molly: "Do your thing genies." *Genies: "Okay." (The Genies made the Magic Crystal Ball appear.) *Deema: "Magic Crystal Ball." *Goby: "Where oh where has Batty have gone and our treat baskets." *Gil: "And show us all." (They find their treat baskets near the Dancing Studio and Batty in the middle of the festival.) *Gil: "There's Batty.He's at the Halloween Festival." *Goby: "And look.Our treat baskets are near the Dancing Studio." *Oona: "We've got to get Batty back in his suitcase and save our treat baskets from Rupert." *Deema: "Let's go." *Molly: "Guys wait.Uh oh.This can't be good." (The guppies got lost in the fog.) * Oona: "Molly." * Goby: "Help." * Oona: "We're lost in the fog." * Molly: "Oh no.Hang on guys.We'll find you." *Glimmer: "I think they're lost." *Chloe: "Why don't you make a wish to find them Molly.You have two more." *Molly: "Great idea.For my second wish.I wish we can find my friends." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies find the Guppies divine." (The moon peeked out from behind a cloud.) *Molly: "Now I can see better." *Chloe: "You wished to find your friends easier." *Glimmer: "And who better do it than the moon." *Molly: "I was hoping the guppies would come to us." *Chloe: "Then that wish was my mistake.Sorry Molly." *Molly: "It's okay Chloe.You did your best.But sometimes mistakes happen." *Deema: "Guys.I'm over here." (After finding the guppies they continued on their adventure.) *Rupert: "Guys look.The guppies are coming.But not for long." (A rockslide occur the cliff and it landed near the cliffs.) *Nonny: "Oh no guys." *Goby: "This rockslide is blocking our way." *Oona: "How are we gonna get through here." *Molly: "We'll find a different way through." (Molly moves the branch out of the way of a mysterious cave.) *Molly: "See.We can go through here.Follow me." (The guppies followed Molly through the mysterious cave.There it's filled with spider webs.Suddenly something tickles Deema.) *Deema: (Giggles)"Uh guys(Laughs)It's just that(Laughs)This cave(Laughs)I'm so ticklish." *Nonny: "So am I." *Zach: "Huh." *Leah: "What's going on." *Deema: (Laughter)"If the tickling doesn't stop.Something will totally tickle us for the rest for eight lives(Laughs)That's 8." *Nonny: (Laughs)"Very funny." *Goby: "Uh oh." *Boris: "Spiders." *Julia: "We totally got to get out of here." *Deema: "Why.There's no time like the web(Laughs)That's 9." *Molly: "No really.We have to get out of here.Right now.These are spiders." *Gil: "Spiders." *Glimmer: "Hurry." *Chloe: "If we don't make it out.The spiders would weave the exit." *Molly: "That's how spiders do.They weave webs and they live on them." *Zach: "Oh man." *Leah: "We really do need to get out of here." (After getting out of the cave.) *Molly: "That was close." *Zach: "Now we need to get Batty back in his suitcase." *Leah: "And stop Rupert before he gets to your treat baskets." *Molly: "Let's go guys." (They swam off.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes